Kuroko's Kisu Attack!
by Kechoarenjer
Summary: Di balik tampang polosnya, Kuroko Tetsuya bisa melakukan ciuman yang agresif... kepada teman-temannya. [DLDR, Mind to read?] [for #KurokoSemExtreme] [Genre salah :v] [KUROKO X KISEDAI KAGAMI]


**Kuroko's Kisu Attack!  
**

 **By AiKi Aeru a.k.a. Aishi Kichianobe :v**

 **Rate : T+ saja~  
**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warnin' : typo(s), gabsurd, too many kisu, seme!Kuroko, modus!Kuroko, drabbles, suver duver (?) OOC :v /, EYD dan bahasa yang bikin goyang peek lmise (?), et cetera.**

 **Untuk #KurokoSemExtreme :v /**

 **DLDR, ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~KuroAka (Oreshi)~**

"Nee, Akashi-kun," Kuroko menyingsingkan lengan blazer dan kemejanya sampai sikut.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?" balas Akashi.

"Apa Akashi-kun sudah melakukan _nya_?" tanya Kuroko.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Akashi balik.

"Sesuatu seperti ini." Kuroko memegang dagu Akashi. Dan...

CUP~

Kuroko melumat bibir pemuda merah itu pelan, sembari mengabsen satu persatu giginya. Lalu, ia melepaskannya.

"Ku-Kuroko?" Akashi yakin kalau wajahnya sudah sewarna dengan rambutnya.

"Tapi, aku yakin Akashi-kun belum melakukannya." Kuroko tertawa pelan melihat wajah Akashi.

* * *

 **~KuroMura~**

"Kuro-chin? Boleh aku ambil snackmu yang ini?" tanya Murasakibara sambil mengambil sebuah snack bernama Keripik Kecoak Krispi versi Goreng Rasa Rendang dari dalam tas Kuroko.

"Itu maling namanya, Murasakibara-kun," jawab Kuroko datar.

"Ah~ Kuro-chin tidak seru~! Ini rasa _limited edition_! Lagian, kau membelinya di mana?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Aku membelinya dari adiknya Midorima-kun. Tapi, sekarang rasa itu sudah habis terjual," jelas Kuroko.

"Nee? Boleh kuambil?"

Tiba-tiba, terlintas sebuah ide di benak Kuroko.

"Makan saja, Murasakibara-kun."

"Hee~?"

"Ma-kan sa-ja."

"HEE~?! Kuro-chin, serius nih?!"

"Tentu saja."

"Wah~ Kuro-chin baik deh~ Aku sayang Kuro-chin~" Murasakibara membuka snack tersebut.

Kuroko hanya menatap datar secara bergantian pada muka Murasakibara dan snacknya.

"Murasakibara-kun?"

"Apa? Kuro-chin mau? Ambil aja, nih~"

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, lalu mengambil sepotong keripiknya.

Ia memasukkannya setengah ke mulutnya. Lalu, ia menarik dasi Murasakibara.

"Kuro-chin apa ya—"

Kuroko melumat bibir Murasakibara gemas. Lalu memasukkan keripiknya ke dalam mulut Murasakibara.

"Ku-Kuro-chin?!"

"Oh ya, Murasakibara-kun, aku juga sudah membuatkanmu kalung leher. Tolong pakai, ya?"

"?!"

* * *

 **~KuroKise~**

Target Kuroko kali ini adalah... Kise Ryouta. Dari data yang ia peroleh dari Momoi, Kise lebih sering menjadi _uke_. Terutama pada Aomine dan Akashi. Padahal..., ya gitu. _Ini masalah tinggi badan!_

Dan untuk mendukung rencana nista Kuroko untuk mencium Kise, ia berpura-pura mengajak Kise _one-on-one_.

"Eh? Kurokocchi mau _one-on-one_ denganku?"

"Itu benar, Kise-kun," jawab Kuroko.

"Huwaa! Kalau begitu, Kurokocchi bola pertama!"

Kuroko sudah menduganya.

"Kise-kun saja..."

"Kurokocchi sa—"

CHUU~~~

Satu gym langsung heboh.

"Umph... Ku-Kuro...ko..cchi? Umph..."

Uhuk, Kise tampak menikmatinya.

Midorima langsung gantung diri di tiang bendera.

Akashi ngikut Midorima.

Aomine dan Murasakibara langsung pergi ke bandara—mau ke luar negeri, katanya.

Keesokan harinya, saat istirahat, Kuroko menarik Kise ke belakang sekolah.

Ia memojokkan Kise.

Kise sweatdrop parah.

Ia lalu meninju tembok di belakang Kise dengan tangan kirinya.

"Ku-Kurokocchi..?" _Apa kau melakukan kabe-don padaku?!_

Kuroko menarik dasi Kise sehingga kepalanya mendongak. "Kise-kun..." Kuroko lalu mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga dahi mereka berdua menempel.

"..tatap mataku..." hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"...dalam-dalam..." bibir keduanya bersentuhan.

"Sedalam kau menikmati ciumanku..." bisik Kuroko di sela ciuman.

* * *

 **~KuroAo~**

Bayangan.

Itu adalah Kuroko, terhadap Kagami Taiga.

Dulunya, ia adalah bayangan dari Aomine Daiki.

Dan hal itu tidak akan kita bahas sekarang. Asal tahu saja, sebenarnya, ada sebuah perasaan yang terkubur dengan baik di lubuk hati seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Seperti yang sudah diduga, Kuroko menyukai Aomine. Kuroko tahu kalau hal itu sangat tabu.

Oh, ya. Kuroko ingin sekali merebut ciuman pertama pemuda _dim_ itu.

Setelah ia menge _stalk_ pemuda itu berminggu-minggu, akhirnya ia yakin kalau bibir Aomine masih perawan—ralat, maksudnya perjaka.

Lalu, akhirnya ia menemukan waktu yang cocok untuk melakukannya.

" _Yo, hisashiburi da, Tetsu,_ " sapa Aomine malas.

" _Hisashiburi desu, Aomine...chan,_ " balas Kuroko datar.

'-chan?! Apa kepalanya Tetsu terbentur sesuatu?!' batin Aomine. Pemuda itu menghela napas. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau menyuruhku datang ke sini? Ini di tengah lapangan basket, lho."

"Aku ingin Aomine-kun memakai seragam Teikou milikmu. Kaubawa, 'kan? Seperti yang sudah kusuruh."

"Hee... tentu saja aku membawanya." Aomine lalu memakai seragam basket semasa SMP-nya.

"Hee~ Aomine-kun _kawaii_ ~"

Aomine mengeluarkan tampang bodoh. "Eh?!"

Kuroko membuka jaketnya. Tampak seragam SMP Teikou bernomor 11.

Kuroko lalu merangkul Aomine.

"Te-Tetsu?"

Kuroko hanya diam.

"Tetsu?"

Kuroko meninjit sedikit. Ia menarik dagu Aomine.

"O-Oi, Te—"

CUP~

"—tsu..."

* * *

 **~KuroMido~**

"Midorima-kun, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu," ujar Kuroko.

"Apa itu, nanodayo?" tanya Midorima.

"Ini tentang Akashi-kun."

"Lanjutkan, nodayo."

"Mendekat, Midorima-kun."

"Kenapa?"

"Hal yang ingin kuberitahu padamu harus kubisikkan. Karena, kalau sampai kedengaran Akashi-kun, kita berdua mati."

"O-Oke, nodayo." Midorima mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut Kuroko.

Kuroko langsung menjilat telinga sang pemuda bersurai hijau.

"Ah... A-Apa?!"

"Kau diam saja di situ, Midorima-kun."

Kuroko mendekat, lalu menarik kerah baju Midorima.

"Midorima-kun."

"A-Apa, nano—"

CHUU~~~

"—da—"

CHU~~~ (lagi)

"—y-yo...?"

* * *

 **~KuroAka (Bokushi)~**

"Akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya, jangan harap kaubisa menciumku lagi."

"Hee? Tidak kok, niatku bahkan lebih buruk dari yang kaubayangkan, Akashi-kun."

"A-A-Apa itu?!" Akashi langsung gemetaran.

Kuroko menjilat bibir Akashi. "Bisa dibilang, _french kiss_ ," jawabnya. "dan hal _itu_. Buka bajumu sekarang."

Entah terhipnotis apa, itulah yang Akashi lakukan sekarang.

"Aku di atas, ya?"

"Ter-Terserah ka—ah—kau saja, Tetsuyaaah..."

(Silakan bayangkan sendiri apa yang terjadi.)

* * *

 **~KuroKaga~**

"Kagami-kun."

"Apa?! Mau menciumku?! Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari para _Kiseki no Sedai_! Bahkan, Akashi sampai kau _anu-anu_ in!"

"Enggak juga. Cuman, Kagami-kun sadar nggak sih? Dari tadi, kau menindihku."

"Eh...?!"

Kagami segera bangkit dan langsung menawarkan tangan untuk mengangkat Kuroko.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kuroko lalu berdiri. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang sesuatu.

"Kuro...KO~!" Kagami di _ignite pass kai_ oleh Kuroko. Lalu, Kuroko menimpa Kagami.

"Kau... ringan."

"Itu penghinaan, Kagami-kun." Kuroko kemudian menyesap dan melumat bibir pemuda di bawahnya.

* * *

 **OWARI~~~~**

* * *

 **Ini hari terakhir, hiks~**

 **Besok puasa, hiks~ (KOK NANGIS?!)**

 **Ambil rapot kapan, hiks~ (?!)**

 **Kuroko : KYAAAAA! SENANGNYA JADI _SEME_!**

 **AUTHOR : HEI, KUROKO! CAPS LOCKNYA JEBOL, NIH!**

 **KUROKO : TAPI KOK GAK KESEL, MALAH TEVAR AURA YANG _HAPPY_?!**

 **AUTHOR : KARENA _SEME!KUROKO IS THE BEST~~~~!_**

 **KUROKO FT. AUTHOR : AWWWWW YEAAAAAAAHHH! HIDUP SEME!KUROKO! (GAYA METAL)**

 **AUTHOR : *PERBAIKIN CAPS LOCK* Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan tadi...**

 **Kuroko : tolong, tinggalkanlah jejaaaaaak~~~!**

 **Kuroko ft. Author : *tevar milkshake banyak-banyak***


End file.
